Ambiances - Temple du sommeil
by Spring Epava
Summary: Harry nous raconte le rêve le plus terrifiant, primitif, sensuel et troublant qui soit.
1. Entrée

**_ATTENTION, la série des Ambiances est plus que déconseillée à des personnes qui... cherchent des histoires captivantes avec de la romance claire et nette ou du fluff... c'est une série destinée aux amoureux de la sensation et de la poésie libre, des souvenirs ect... et qui aiment êtres déstabilisés.  
><em>**

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bye !**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMBIANCES<em>**

**T****EMPLE DU SOMMEIL**_  
><em>

ENTRÉE

* * *

><p>Mes pas m'ont dirigé autre part.<p>

Il y avait une chaleur… A en devenir fou. La puissance de ce feu qui régnait dans l'air me faisait fondre. Faibles. Nous étions faibles. J'en étais réduis à pleurer mon corps. De cette façon, peut-être que je me rapprochais de l'expérience. De L'expérience. Celle qui ferait trouer mon crâne pour vider mon esprit dans ce monde qui n'appartient plus à moi. Les propriétaires des lieux avaient réservés dans cette partie une route aux détours des chemins de sable, une route ainsi faite qu'elle vous assommait quand vous y pénétriez. Chaleur oui, mais chaleur de brume. Suffocation. Il y avait une lune en sang qui planait sur le paysage. Incandescence de mon corps, prêt à s'étouffer de fatigue, alors que je faisais mes pas vers l'entrée d'un temple de sommeil.

_Écouter : "Quirrell 2" - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack _

Combien de pas je ferais dans ce couloir sans fin ? Aucune idée. Combien de pensées pourraient me traverser l'esprit, combien de fois je pourrais me prêter à rêver plutôt que de regarder et d'interpréter ce qui m'entourait ? Aucune sacrée idée. J'en avais la nausée. Premiers pas sur les relents de la terre et j'enfonçais mes bottes, littéralement. Le sol mollissait sur mon passage, s'effritait un peu plus à chaque pas, mieux, se gorgeait à mesure de mo avancée. Il se gorgeait d'un liquide venant de nulle part.

Où peut-être bien de moi, après tout. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de se gorger de moi, de tout ce qui pourrait sortir de moi. Et en vain, je le savais, je continuais d'avancer sur ce chemin de silence. Où bien était-ce de l'eau… ? Tout à coup ma vision semble se clarifier. Il y a bien de l'eau sous mes pieds, je la sens distinctement, elle vient caresser le bord de mes bottes avec son attention toute particulière. Je ne reconnais pas cette eau mais je la sens familière après un instant passé avec elle.

Elle est ainsi formée autour de mes pieds pour les englober et les mordre par moments. L'odeur de l'eau parcours mon corps, surtout mes épaules, je peux en sentir tout le musc. L'eau est habitée, habitable, elle tenaille mes membres, s'y influe. Incidence. Elle se fraye les chemins vers mon crâne bouilli et s'affole. L'eau s'infiltre, caverneuse, dans ma vessie et sirote mon sexe, bouilli comme tout. Est-ce moi ou elle qui se gorge ? Les flux partent. L'eau se charge de cette lourdeur érotique, elle patauge dedans même. Ce n'est pas une marre, le sol tout entier et recouvert d'une mince pellicule de liquide interstitiel, qui attire les semences d'un monde qui vit toute entier la friction d'un organe reproducteur.

* * *

><p>Et l'eau me portait ainsi. Deux drapeaux rouges, d'un rouge qui se diffusait partout. Ce rouge de poisson au bord des bateaux de pêcheurs, ce rouge frais et rosé, on le retrouvait plus loin dans le chemin endormi. Les drapeaux ainsi plantés dans l'eau tenait, ils se dressaient contre tout souffle, même les plus froids, ils tenaient chaud, à la chaleur même, ils pompaient à leur rythme les bassins autour. L'eau parcourait toute leur longueur, dans les deux sens, traversant des canaux invisibles pour affluer et drainer en même temps les sols. Tout en haut des mats perchés, un coton rouge où on avait représenté un petit monstre des tunnels, avec ses anneaux concentriques, sa tête que l'on confondait avec son cul, tout rose, comme un bébé immaculé. L'espace de cet instant, l'animal rougi de lune fauve prenait toutes les connotations possibles, mais surtout la plus virile et la plus forte.<p>

Je passais les premières marches – si douces, peut-être les joues d'un être humain que je foulais – et les feuilles des fougères rutilantes sur les deux côtés du chemin me titillaient de toute part. Pointes des bannières me piquant, sacs de sporange se libérant sous l'humidité, se libérant sur mes mains. Devenir lieu de ces orgies. Et arpenter, galvanisé intérieurement, ce puits chaud.

Ma cicatrice...

Prenait soudain son emprunte, je la sentais brûler mon front, m'arracher une douleur. Je voulais crier.

Mes nulle parole ne sort d'un tel sommeil.

Devant moi maintenant, la lueur orangée de cette entrée qui s'ouvrait à ma venue. Elle s'ouvrait seule, les deux battants d'une large porte violacée, encadrée d'or, surmontée de plusieurs strates de pierre blanche, le tout sous l'effigie d'un crâne gros et perçant. Ses yeux scintillants, son calme serein. Il m'appelait. De sa bouche béante, un froissement de feuille ou un souffle sans fin et j'en perdais la raison.

Pus haut encore, les griffes de végétations de changeant peu à peu en grandes tâches mauves, se fondaient dans un ciel à la clarté déconcertante. Tout était baigné de cieux roses, tout comme en bas, la chair faisait échos à la chair et le temple m'ouvrait ses portes potelées.

* * *

><p>J'entrai dans l'immense première salle. Tombeau rouge. Il y avait quelques tableaux accrochés ça et là aux murs et un tableau dressé au beau milieu de l'espace.<p>

Je sortais mon arme, sentant le danger approcher.

Je savais que le danger était là, qu'il guettait. Que le danger était forcément quelque part non loin.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette sensation.

Je suis constamment épié.

Je…

Endormi, sur les parvis de toile, sans le moindre repère, attiré comme un vulgaire poisson vers le plus étrange des appâts. Et l'appât marchait, au oui combien il marchait. J'étais devenu langueur ineffable au milieu du rouge.

Ma baguette sortie, prête à me défendre, à frapper, à trancher dans le vif de la chair s'il le fallait. Il y avait un grand miroir sur le côté droit de la pièce. Je m'y arrêtai un court instant, par peur de découvrir quelqu'un réfugié dans mon dos. Mais non, personne. Ou plutôt une pauvre personne, se regardant maintenant dans son reflet sans fin. Ce reflet qui bouge doucement la tête sur le côté, tourne les talons en silence religieux, incline les chevilles pour pivoter, tout en douceur – diable qu'il faisait chaud – et trempe son épée dans l'air une nouvelle fois, sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit.

Mais le reflet n'entendait rien, pas vrai ? Il était vissé de son être impuissant dans le Miroir et ne pouvait s'en décrocher. Voilà son heure. Tendrement, je prêtais attention aux bruits tout autour, tentant de maîtriser ma peur tenace. Ça m'élançait dans le corps. Mes pulsions étaient sauvagement refoulées en moi-même, à en devenir fou. Mon excitation du moment, titillée à son paroxysme. Tous les signaux du monde pour me faire perdre pieds et imploser en moi. A deux doigts ! A deux doigts de tout larguer, d'évacuer tout ce que j'avais pu accumuler en moi…

Devant moi à présent, perdu entre les flous du reflet, se liant d'affection avec les couleurs salies de toiles du sol, se formait au plus lent les traits d'un visage connu. Le nez étiré, d'une douceur, d'une pâleur à faire frémir. Un nez de déesse, que l'on n'osera jamais toucher, même effleuré tendre chair. Et les yeux un peu au dessus lascivement penchés sur moi, à demi ouvert.

Nous en étions là, ainsi se regardant, j'en tremblais, tremblait encore décidément. Et son visage gagna en noirceur.

Rogue était là...

Plus que jamais.

St son visage en clair-obscur qui se fondait dans mon esprit pour toujours.

* * *

><p><em>PASSAGE<em>


	2. Rogue

**_Bravo pour avoir continué ;) vous êtes des badass en puissance_**

**_le peu d'histoire qu'il y a se précise, mais nous sommes toujours dans le flou total, je vous rassure (ou pas ^^)_**

**_bonne lecture ! E_****_t surtout, mettez-vous dans l'ambiance !_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TEMPLE DU SOMMEIL<strong>

ROGUE

* * *

><p>Je passai une main nerveuse sur mes yeux embrumés. Les visions que je venais d'avoir étaient loin d'êtres anecdotiques. Mais étais-ce uniquement un rêve ou bien… ?<p>

OU bien suis-je constamment en train de rêver… ?

Est-ce que…

Est-ce que le Ron qui est devant moi, et la Hermione juste derrière, sont aussi faux que ce que je venais de vivre… ?

« Vous ne voulez pas avancer ? » Insistait Ron.

« Chuutt… » Je sifflai le plus doucement possible.

« Laisse Harry se ouvrir la porte… Il en est parfaitement cappable. » Hermione, dernière nous deux, se tenait à nos robesde mages avec la ferme intension de ne plus nous lâcher.

Ron laissa le silence pesant de la salle nous envahir de nouveau et la porte devant nous s'ouvrit doucement.

* * *

><p>C'était une grande salle de cours, toute vêtue de sa charpente de bois, alimentée par des poutres de toute taille et de toute couleur. Le bois avaient dû moisir un certain temps l'odeur délectable du rance, de la putréfaction régnait maitre dans la secrète chambre.<p>

« Vous arrivez en retard… comme d'habitude… » Et une ombre émergea de derrière un grand chaudron qui crachait des vapeurs.

L'ombre s'approcha alors, glissa comme un fantôme sur le sol de pierre vaporeux et un courant glacé nous fit frémir, tous. Je pouvais sentir les mains de Ron se contracter, et le souffle d'Hermione s'arrêter soudainement, prise de peur.

La chose qui se trouvait devant nous avait tout d'un être humain, et pourtant, plus on s'y attardait, plus des détails troublants venaient perturber toute les hypothèses rassurantes : d'une part sa grandeur inhabituelle, puis, la façon dont l'ombre lévitait insidieusement pour déposer sa propre ombre flaire de sol, puis surtout ce froid intense.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder l'home qui était en face de nous, il me terrassait. Chaque fois que je tentais de me dégager un peu plus de son emprise invisible, il semblait se déplacer de nouveau pour me barrer le passage.

« Vous êtes en retard… » Répéta-t-il.

« Nous sommes désolé ! Sincèrement désolé, cela n'arrivera plus. » S'enquit Hermione d'un coup sec, comme réveillée.

Le grand homme sembla réfléchir, pendant tout ce temps il se vidait de son aura de froid pour nous givrer généreusement, mes doigts finirent par se blanchir, et puis d'un mouvement de recul, il nous libéra sans dire mot.

« Bien… maintenant que nos trois amis de Griffondor sont là… nous pouvons peut-être commencer la leçon… » L'ombre glissa de nouveau, emportant son voile d'effroi avec sa cape frémissoie.

Je me posai avec Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin, sur les derniers sièges libres de la salle. Tout autour, les autres élèves nous regardaient avec des yeux malades. Ils avaient des couleurs improbables : rouges, verts, violets, bleus même ! Tout était de travers, j'avais l'impression de sentir une sorte de décomposition en moi lorsque je croisais leur regard.

Et ils continuaient ainsi à m'observer. Peu importe Ron, peu importe Hermione, c'était bien moi qu'ils fixaient. Certains ont sans doute chuchoté mon nom et mon prénom, surtout mon nom. J'en avais la nausée. Les couleurs des torches dansaient dans ma tête, je préférais oublier tout cela et vaciller tendrement sur ma chaise, faire abstraction.

« Le cours de potion, est loin d'être votre le cours le plus difficile… » L'ombre avait reprit son discours. « Cependant… peut-être que certaines personnes en particulier pour cette heure-ci… devraient prendre bien note de tout ce qui sera dit ici. »

L'homme s'approcha encore de moi, je pouvais distinguer son large front dépasser des ténèbres pour se pencher sur mon pupitre. Ce front d'où émanait une fumée que je sentais. Sentait âcre, dure, acide. Elle picotait mon nez. En faisant un pas de plus sur moi, une goutte tomba lourdement sur mon petit pupitre un peu plus bas pour s'y éclater en morceaux. Caustique.

« Monsieur Potter… Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter… ? »

« Non… monsieur… »

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, j'avais envie de crier, de m'enfuir, de me rendre si petit qu'aucun sort ni magie existante ne puisse me retrouver. Mais il était face moi, j'étais coincé ici. Monde sensible. Le dit professeur s'arracha de moi en crevant des pieds les quelques papiers qui jonchaient le sol. Ses pas résonnèrent un instant. Puis sa main vint relever une mèche de cheveux.<p>

Ses deux yeux maigres, j'eu le temps de les apercevoir.

Et ils me glacèrent jusqu'aux pieds. Mon cœur se figea. Douleur au ventre, sueur sur le long du dos et fièvre qui s'insinuait sur mes tempes. Bronze dans la gorge, je voulais cracher. Et puis le noir s'est fait et tout avait disparu dans un flou.


End file.
